Bolt: Radical Adventure
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Bolt and Penny continue their quest against evil henchmen, killer robots and other mysterious fiends, in an attempt to find Penny's dad, and the reason why the evil Dr. Calico needs him. Mittens, Rhino and a few new OC's will appear. BoltxPenny
1. Friends and Partners

First of all, let me assure you that I do not own any characters of Bolt (because if I did, I would have written a much more interesting story for the movie), with the exception of my original characters. It's not that I did not like the movie, but I was thinking that the fictional TV show, where Bolt and Penny are the main characters was much more interesting and funny, than the rest of the story. For the ones that hated the movie and were expecting something else, then this is a story for you. But if you did like the movie, well, you're welcome to read it anyway. I must warn you that this story is heavily based on the adventures of Bolt and Penny in the fictional series and in the videogame, and not in the film itself. Besides that, I hope you all like this which I consider to be one of my best ideas yet, which is to write the ultimate Bolt action story. Anyway, on with the show!

Oh, and I almost forgot, I dedicate this story to all my fans, and furthermore, to John Travolta and Miley Cyrus who did the voices of Bolt and Penny in the original film.

P.S. Thank you Ulyferal, for also helping me out with this project of mine. The story would have never been this good, if it was not for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Friends and Partners

It was a rather hot and sunny day. In fact, it was one of those days in which you would just love to stay near a pool drinking a glass of icy lemonade or at the beach eating an ice cream. But not for Penny Maiman or her faithful canine companion and friend, Bolt.

They were on another mission against the evil mastermind, Dr. Calico, who was the responsible for the kidnapping of Penny's dad. They had received information that Dr. Calico's henchmen had been seen lurking around the facilities of a corporation specializing in the fields of genetics, with the intention of stealing something that was inside.

If true, it would be the perfect opportunity to discover where the evil doctor's lair was hidden. She knew this was where her world renowned scientist father was being held captive. He'd been there for more than a year and she had no idea what Dr. Calico was using him for though she suspected it was due to one of his inventions. Her father had been responsible for using one of his inventions on her dog, Bolt, mutating him into a super dog just before Dr. Maiman was kidnapped. The procedure gave Bolt a distinctive black lightning pattern on his furry sides.

So now they were waiting to see if the rumours were true. The building they were watching from was a tall and round with a unique architectural style and landscaping. It was the perfect fusion of steel and glass, thus creating a masterpiece of architecture some twenty floors in height. The designers had constructed a small park before the entryway of the building. Leafy trees provided shade while bushes formed a fence along the sidewalk. Flower beds were scattered everywhere with multi-coloured blossoms pouring sweet scent in the air. A few benches were strategically placed along the walkway leading to the building and, in the centre of the walkway was a fancy white marble fountain spraying water where pigeons gathered to drink.

The entrance of this magnificent edifice was heavily guarded, with plenty of video surveillance so, at first glance, one would think it would be impossible for criminals to be able to sneak up on it and gain entry for the purpose of stealing whatever it was they were after but Penny knew appearances could be deceiving which is why they were monitoring the entrance so closely themselves.

"You know what, Bolt?" Penny asked the white canine, as she looked through the binoculars. "I'm starting to think maybe the rumour about Calico wanting to steal something from these labs was probably just that, a rumour." She sighed, dispiritedly. She and Bolt were hiding in the thick bushes, keeping out of the guards and cameras view and anyone walking along the street. She had been watching the street for some time now.

The canine whined softly to get her attention. She lowered the binoculars and stared down at him with kind and gentle eyes. Bolt loved the way she looked at him, it made him feel special. He moved closer to her and offered his head for a pat. She grinned and petted him making him sigh in pleasure.

"I miss him, you know? But I 'm determined to find him and we will sooner or later then we'll be a family again." She said as she hugged Bolt who licked her face causing her to giggle, lifting her spirits. "Enough, Bolt, we're here on important business." She reminded him gently. "What was that?" She hissed urgently.

Bolt went on alert as a weird sound reached their ears. Four figures wearing black and green leather cat suits with racer helmets on their heads had appeared suddenly and were crouched beside the hedge and staying out of view of the entrance. They were only a few feet from where Penny and Bolt was hidden. Calico's distinctive insignia were plainly marked on the helmets.

The pair froze as they watched the foursome hold up bulky weaponry and fire tear gas into the main entrance, shattering the twin glass doors. Security guards within the entryway were immediately knocked out as the gas spread throughout the entrance area.

The four attackers didn't rush in, however, and the reason came cruising silently from down the street… five black vans with Calico's logo on them. They were followed by two black motorcycles with equally black clad riders. The bike riders acted as rear guards as did the driver's of the vans.

All five vans quickly pulled up to the sidewalk and halted. The doors erupted with more black clad henchmen bringing the total number of invaders to thirty-five. Once the groups converged, they stormed the entrance of the building.

The group had gas masks incorporated in their helmets so didn't hesitate making their way further into the heart of the building. More security met the marauders but were quickly taken out by the gas and by the unique cat claw weaponry the group wore on their wrists that delivered an effective electrical charge to anything it touched, similar to a taser. Within minutes they had secured the first floor.

The attackers gathered around one person who was apparently their leader. The group had divided up into teams of two, six, and seven.

"Listen up! We have fifteen minutes to complete this mission. You know why we're here, so keep close track of time. Neutralize anyone who gets in your way quickly." The leader said tightly. "Remember! Dr. Calico said failure is not an option! Check your watches… it will be nine oh four in four… three… two… one… mark!"

Everyone marked the time then the teams split. Some went up using the stairs, others used the elevators while the team of seven henchmen, among them the group's leader remained in the entrance lobby to be sure that no one entered or exited.

Bolt nudged Penny's side urgently when all but the rear guard of the attackers had gone inside.

"I know Bolt, I know… at least our wait is over and the rumours were true. I think it's time for us to find out what Calico is up to this time!" The girl said softly, her body thrumming with excitement as she put away her binoculars then pulled out her sunglasses and put them on.

Not wanting to get caught by the marauders, Penny decided they would go in via the roof. Using the park's trees and bushes to hide their presence and keeping low to the ground, they headed for the back of the building, always keeping a close eye against being spotted by the attackers.

Reaching the back alley and careful to evade the security cameras range, she looked for the best way to get to the roof. It took several precious minutes, but finally she the perfect spot and quickly opening her backpack, she pulled out, what looked like a simple can of hairspray, but in reality, hid a self propelling grappling hook.

Pushing the button on the can sent the hook flying toward the rooftop. She tugged experimentally to insure it had caught hold then made a gesture for Bolt to jump into her arms. Grabbing the line, she pressed another button that quickly and steadily drew them upwards into the air.

Surprisingly, there were no cameras on the roof as Penny released Bolt to jump down then climb over the edge to the roof herself. They looked around trying to find a way to slip into the building unseen.

"So how are we going to get inside the building without attracting anyone's attention?" She muttered to herself then looked down at the dog. "Any ideas, Bolt?"

Bolt gave a bark and pointed with his nose toward a small metallic shed like affair. As they checked it out, they discovered it gave access to the elevator shaft.

"Nice work, Bolt. This way we'll be able to enter, without anyone seeing us." She said warmly.

Upon closer inspection, however, she discovered to her dismay that the shaft door was locked and was hooked to an alarm. She didn't have anything in her pack to prevent the alarm from going berserk, once they opened the door.

Disappointed, she peered around for another way in. It was Bolt who found it first. His super hearing had heard a strange noise and he had gone to investigate it. The roof was festooned with a lot of metal vents and tubes as well as the elevator shaft. It was one of the tubes that Bolt had heard a noise and discovered it was the ventilator shaft for the buildings air recirculating system.

Excited, Bolt quickly ran to Penny's side and got her attention to follow him. He took her to the vent. Smiling in relief, Penny lifted Bolt into the tube then followed him. He used his nose to guide them through the maze of ventilation pathways.

They travelled for quite a distance before Penny stopped by a major vent screen and peered down into an empty corridor. She opened the latch and dropped to the ground followed by Bolt. They froze where they were and looked around for surveillance cameras.

Penny sighed in relief as she noted the cameras were located at each end of this corridor and were not pointed at them just yet. They quickly hurried into the shadow of a recessed doorway. Across from them she noted the number on the doors indicated they were on the fifteenth floor.

As she looked around, trying to decide what direction to take, she noted the walls of the corridor were all gray, the ceiling was white while the floor was done in navy blue tiles so polished one could see their reflection in them. Along the corridor were huge potted plants spaced a few feet apart.

When the cameras turned away briefly, they hurried from their hiding place and used the potted plants to slink along the hall, keeping low to avoid the cameras scrutiny.

Penny paused behind a pot at the end of the corridor and pulled out a GPS tracking device from her backpack. Using this, she scanned the whole area for any possible enemies. They kept moving forward until they reached a small lobby where two elevators were located as well as two of Dr. Calico's henchmen.

She froze out of sight, Bolt copying her. They needed to find a way to neutralize the pair.

'Now what do we do?' Penny thought worriedly. 'There's got to be a way to get rid of these two without alerting the rest.'

Bolt wanted to take the direct route and just pounce on the pair but knew it would ruin their cover. He had to come up with a better way. Looking around, he spotted just the thing for a quick and smooth take down… the emergency fire hose on the wall not more than a few feet away on the opposite side of the lobby.

Giving a doggy grin, Bolt thought, 'Perfect! All I need do is to get the hose… piece of cake.' Putting thought to action, the super dog lunged from his hiding spot using his super speed to grab the fire hose.

With the hose in his teeth, he ran as fast as he could to where the henchmen were, wrapping them up like a Christmas gift. The men tried to move but it was no use, they were tied far too tightly and couldn't move a muscle.

Penny grinned with pleasure at Bolt's quick and successful action. She moved from her hiding spot and went to the two men's side. Pulling off their helmets, she stared at their true faces.

"Alright, what's Calico up to this time?" She demanded coldly, tapping her foot impatiently. "Tell me quickly and I won't tell Bolt to tear an arm or leg off?" Playing his part, Bolt snarled and showed all his teeth.

One of the henchmen wasn't buying the act. "Forget it, girlie. We ain't talking! You and that mutt are dead meat!" He said confidently, giving her a menacing glare.

"Yeah! We'll never tell you anything. All we have to do is to wait for our gang to arrive." The other man said with a snort of derision.

"Oh really!" Penny drawled, showing no fear. "Well, since you don't feel like cooperating then I guess I won't need you. So to ensure you don't tell anyone about us… Bolt sic 'em!" She ordered sharply.

Bolt leaped closer, showing all his teeth and beginning to growl menacingly. The growl grew more and more deadly as the seconds pass. The two prisoners began to squirm and sweat a little in fear as Bolt got louder.

By the time Bolt's growl vibrated the lobby and he began to stalk around them, the pair was shivering with fear mortally afraid the dog would indeed rip them to shreds. Bolt suddenly lunged at them. They closed their eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would happen next and because of that, they didn't see Penny approach and prick each with a needle to the neck. In seconds, they became unconscious. The powerful sedative would ensure they would remain out for hours.

"The bad guys always fall for that trick, heh boy?" Penny smirked, looking down at her sidekick, who smiled back. "Okay, now what's next?" She asked, mostly to herself.

Bolt went to the side of one of the henchmen and grabbed a little device with his teeth and tugged it off the guy's belt. It looked like a cell-phone but it was lighter and had less buttons. He gave it to Penny, who recognized it as one of Calico's communicators. She pushed a few buttons, trying to figure out how to work it. Finally, she was able to turn it on, and heard an ongoing conversation between two of Calico's other henchmen.

"Has Team Persian retrieved the item yet?" A man's voice demanded. She guessed this was the leader.

"Not yet, sir… they're on the 15th floor, in the laboratory, as we speak, sir." Another voice responded.

"Tell them to hurry up! Timing is essential in this operation. What about Team Angora? What's their current status?" The leader asked.

"They have secured the building and locked everyone on the tenth floor. All cell phones have been disabled. All communications for the building have been cut off, per your orders. No one will know we have commandeered this building, sir and all stairwells exits have been secured." The henchman reported.

Listening, Penny muttered to herself, "That's what you think, buster." She turned off the device and turned to Bolt. "They might have communications and all exits cut off but I am never without my cell phone." She smirked.

And so saying, she pulled it out of her backpack and dialled 911. After giving the police a quick report of what was going on and where, she hung up. Now she need to find out what Calico was up to before they arrived.

Kneeling before Bolt, she caressed his pointy ears and said, "Okay, boy. We're going to hide these two and wait for the rest to appear. I'm certain Team Persian will want to use the elevator to get downstairs quickly to keep to their schedule. We have to stop them so let's get busy."

Bolt nodded, licking Penny's nose. She giggled and gave him a big hug. After the tender moment, the pals knew they had to be quick. They dragged the sleeping pair behind a large counter that was in front of the wall opposite the elevator. They joined them and waited quietly.

Time passed slowly and Bolt was becoming impatient. 'Where are those bad guys? Maybe they sensed I was nearby and took another way out… cats tend to have that evil sixth sense on predicting when a dog is near. I hate when that happens', he wondered. He didn't think of Calico's henchmen as human. He thought they were cats dressed in people's clothing who wanted to hurt Penny.

His musings were cut short as they heard fast moving footsteps heading their way. Bolt nearly snarled aloud but Penny quickly placed a hand over his muzzle to hush him. The footsteps got louder as Team Persian came closer.

It was hard to look around the counter without being seen, but Penny tried so she could tell how many were there. She managed to find a small hole in the counter and peered through it. She counted five men.

She noticed one of them was carrying a briefcase with Calico's insignia stamped on it. Penny was certain whatever they had stolen, was secreted inside.

Suddenly, the one carrying the briefcase barked a command. "This way, men! Hurry!"

The group spilled into the lobby, several taking guard positions as the one carrying the case pressed the elevator button. One of the guards frowned.

"Sir, the two guards that were supposed to be here are missing." He reported.

The obvious leader looked around as well. Frowning angrily, he brought out his communicator device and called into it. "Number four and seven.....where are you?" He snapped.

That was their cue to move. Penny leaned down to Bolt and whispered, "Show time, Bolt!"

"That's music to my ears." Bolt uttered mentally as he leapt from behind the counter, followed by Penny, surprising Team Persian's members.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! Five of Calico's henchmen… I guess this must be our lucky day, Bolt." She said haughtily.

"It's Professor Maiman's daughter and her mutt!" One of the henchmen exclaimed, backing up from Bolt who was approaching slowly toward them, growling ferociously.

"That's us… Now you're going to tell me what your boss is up to this time, unless you want to face Bolt's rage or have a taste of one of the many gadgets I have with me, boys. The choice is yours." Penny threatened, looking at them directly in the eyes. "So which is it going to be the easy way, or the hard way?"

"No way a brat and dog are going to get the better of us! You know what the doctor's orders are, men! Fry them!" The team leader snarled angrily as he activated the electrical claws on his suit, and spoke into his communicator device to his leader downstairs. "Team Persian here! That meddlesome dog created by Professor Maiman and his daughter are in the building!"

His leader shouted angrily, "What? How is that even possible?! Never mind, get rid of them, immediately and bring the item to the entrance lobby! I'm sending our special weapon to help you, just in case."

Team Persian charged Bolt and Penny, trying to grab them so they could zap them and knock the daylights out of the duo.

Bolt jumped on them and started to bite them on their arms and legs, making sure they couldn't touch him with those electrical claws. Although they were quite agile and fast on their feet, none of the henchmen was a match for Bolt's super agility and strength. He jumped on three of them, making them fall backwards. They struggled to their feet only to be electrocuted by the other members of their team or knocked out by Penny using her gymnastic abilities. In less than twenty seconds, Team Persian was defeated after an intensive fight. They lay all over the floor, unconscious.

"These guys were way too easy" Bolt thought as he walked back to Penny's side.

As Penny looked over their prisoners, she discovered the leader with the briefcase was missing. Looking around quickly, she spotted him hightailing it down one of the hallways, heading for a staircase she figured.

"Bolt! Catch him before he can reach the staircase!" She barked, pointing down the hall.

The dog tore away while Penny, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, followed as fast as she could.

As the pair nearly reached the fleeing henchman, they were forced to halt suddenly due to the appearance of a big robot exploding from the stair door and heading toward them.  
The thing allowed the henchmen to run past him as it continued to walk toward the pair. Penny got a good look at the thing. It was a bulky thing with a feline appearance. Its glowing green eyes just made him even creepier, especially since the rest of his body was completely shiny black. Penny had never seen a robot like this one before. Dr. Calico probably created it to take care of unexpected problems such as herself and Bolt.

"Halt! Drop everything and surrender. You have ten seconds to comply, otherwise you will be obliterated!" The robot ordered in a spooky, deep voice similar to the one used by the prototypes of Robocop, only creepier, as his claws opened to reveal a pair of gatling guns. Obviously, they were not dealing with a simple robot, but a killing machine.

"Great… just what we needed… a tin-can who wants to blow us into smithereens!" Bolt thought, as he growled at it.

"We don't have time for this… Bolt, bark!" Penny ordered him.

Bolt knew what she meant. Concentrating, he used his sonic bark, letting out a powerful sound wave which made everything around them shake as if an earthquake had hit. The ceiling and the walls cracked here and there, windows shattered, and the floor buckled with tiles ripping from it like so many post-its and creating shrapnel everywhere.

The robot tried to withstand the onslaught for about ten seconds, before the debris and sound waves finally sent it flying off its feet, back down the hall, through the stair door and sailing down the stairs.

Penny, knowing the strength involved with Bolt's special bark had insured she was anchored during the chaos.

"Nice one, Bolt!" She complimented her friend as she walked up to him. "I guess that takes care of that creep."

Suddenly, the fire alarm started to wail and the sprinklers in the ceiling, or what was left of them, started to spray water down on them soaking fur and skin alike to the bone in a matter of seconds.

Normally this would really anger them but since the day was so hot, the cool water was welcome. Penny sighed and held out her arms to allow the water to soak her even more while poor Bolt did his best to try and shake off the water matting down his short coat.

Passing her fingers through her hair, Penny knew they still had a job to do. The henchman with the briefcase must be nearly downstairs by now. They had to catch him. She was about to call Bolt to her when they both heard a loud crashing noise coming from the stairs. Suddenly, a claw appeared on the door sill followed by the still functioning robot. In fact, except for a few scratches on his paint job, he was in perfect working order, much to Penny's dismay.

"Use of brute force has been authorized! Prepare to be obliterated!" It intoned flatly.

"Let's get out of here, Bolt!" Penny yelled, as she as turned and fled back down the hall followed by Bolt.

The robot started to run after them while shooting bullets. Bolt paused long enough to try to stop it by firing laser beams from his eyes, hitting the robot directly in the chest, unfortunately without any appreciable effect. He turned and continued to race after Penny while the robot raced to close the gap between them.

Meanwhile in the main lobby of the building, the henchman carrying the metallic briefcase arrived out of brief from the staircase doorway. As soon as his superior saw him, he told the others it was time to get out of there. They all ran toward the vans still waiting out front.

"It was not easy, but I got it… unfortunately, the others that were with me were caught by that mutt and the girl, sir." The man reported as he followed his leader outside.

"Too bad! They knew the risks. All that matters is we got what we came for. Besides, our secret weapon will obliterate those meddlesome two. It's safe to say this will be the last time Professor Maiman's daughter and her mutt give us anymore trouble." The leader of Calico's henchmen said, as he climbed aboard the van, and shut the door behind him.

Back on the fifteenth floor, Penny and Bolt were still trying to get away from the robot. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Penny was getting really tired and knew she wouldn't be able to continue at this pass for much longer. As for Bolt, he tried everything he could to stop the robot from following them, letting out a few more sonic barks at the mechanical fiend, but it looked like nothing could stop it.

Abruptly, they discovered the corridor they were racing down was coming to an end. The only thing before them was a window. Penny only had seconds to come up with a way to escape before the robot caught them.

'I just hope this works or we're toast!' She thought as she searched her backpack quickly as she continued to run.

Soon her searching fingers finally located something that resembled a three-year old child's toy. When she pressed a button it turned into her kick-scooter, the same one her dad had made for her so long ago. The scooter possessed a rocket engine which allowed her to cruise around at incredible speeds.

Holding it in one hand, she quickly pulled her backpack onto her back and tightened the straps then hopped onto the kick-scooter. Bolt guessed what his mistress was attempting to do and picked up his speed and leaped toward the window and shattered the glass allowing Penny to plunge out of it just behind him.

Seconds later, in free fall, she caught up to him and grabbed him in mid-air. But now they faced an even greater threat… gravity.

"Hang on, Bolt!" Penny shouted, as she pulled a string from her backpack.

Instantly a glider opened up halting their fall to the ground and sending them gliding through the air. The girl closed her eyes for just two seconds and thanked her dad for incorporating this special glider in her backpack. Bolt, who was actually enjoying the ride, barked when he saw Calico's vans and motorcycles getting away.

"I know, Bolt… I don't intend to let them get away either. Think you can handle a quick fall in this glider, partner?" Penny asked Bolt, to which he answered with a distinctive affirmative bark. "Then, let's do this!"


	2. Hot Pursuit

Chapter 2: Hot Pursuit

Diving at a steep angle got Penny and Bolt on the ground in seconds. As soon as the kick-scooter touched the asphalt, Penny raced away through traffic followed closely by Bolt, using his super speed, to chase after Calico's henchmen.

"Got to hurry before those guys give me the slip!" The white dog thought as he picked up his pace and raced between two speeding cars leaving Penny behind.

The kick-scooter just wasn't as fast as Bolt but she pushed the little vehicle as fast as it would go and tried to keep Bolt in view as they raced through gradually thickening traffic. It was peak traffic time which made wending her way through more and more difficult. She made the decision to slide onto the sidewalk to see if that would help her catch up to Bolt who was already a block ahead of her.

"Oh, no you won't Bolt… I'm not gonna let you have all the fun this time!" Penny growled to herself. Suddenly she heard an explosion behind her, though racing at breakneck speed; she dared to look behind her. She groaned when she realized Calico's robot was still coming after her and Bolt.

The thing had jumped from the broken window they had used to escape and had used some kind of thrusters in its feet to land safely to the ground. Now the robot was charging after her, using his heavy artillery to make a pathway for itself through the traffic. The air filled with crashing cars and screams of frightened and injured people.

"Just great, now I've got to stop it before it hurts anyone else as well as get a hold of Bolt and I," she muttered angrily. "Hope Bolt can stay on Calico's tail while I take care of this robot… permanently." She veered left suddenly, nearly running over an old lady who was walking down the sidewalk.

As Penny prepared to engage the robot, Bolt was getting closer to the vans carrying Calico's men. They were maintaining the same formation, apparently unaware they were being followed. Two black and green helicopters with Calico's insignia had joined the convoy.

"This mission was piece of cake… not only did we get the item the boss wanted, but we also got rid of that super mutt and that bratty girl too." One of the henchmen, riding in one of the vans, chortled.

"Yeah… easiest job I've ever had…" his companion, who was driving, began to say before seeing something in his rear view mirror. "What the… I don't believe it! That mutt is alive and on our tail," he shouted angrily.

"You got to be joking…" the other henchman said in disbelief as he turned and used the side mirror to check their rear. He saw the white dog was nearly on top of them. Grabbing his radio he contacted his team leader in the van in front of theirs.

"Sir, that mutt's alive and is just catching up to us!"

The team leader snarled, "What?" He flicked on one of the monitors in the van he was riding in. A camera mounted on the following van sprang to life and showed him the dog nearly closing with his convoy.

Cursing under his breath, he reached for his control console and pressed a couple of buttons. On another monitor, he saw his robot charging down the street and in front of it was Penny on her kick-scooter. Snarling angrily, he was furious both his enemies were still alive.

"Can't let that mutt or the girl get near us… We've got to be at the airport in less than twenty minutes." he muttered to himself. Coming to a decision he contacted his aerial support.

"This is team leader to aerial one. Take out that white dog before he reaches us!" He ordered. Receiving an acknowledgment, the leader then contacted the pair of motorcycles following and gave them orders to engage the enemy. Finished, he then punched in new orders for his robot. "Now I'll have Felinus Assassinus X-13 kill the girl as painfully as possible."

Numbers 14 and 15, the motorcycle riders, turned to face the closing Bolt. Above the helicopters dropped lower to launch two more motorcyclists. The four closed in on Bolt, activating their electronic claws. They were going to fry the dog and put an end to his meddling.

"So you want to play, huh?! Very well, I'll play with you…" Bolt thought as he grinned wickedly, allowing the bikes to get very close then ducked to the side suddenly. The four motorcycles had been going so fast they couldn't change speed quick enough and plowed violently into each other. The bikes exploded, sending bodies and parts flying everywhere. Two of the bodies landed on a nearby newsstand, collapsing it under their weight while the other two cyclists ended up in a passing garbage truck.

"Four down, many more to go! You aren't getting away from me!" Bolt said to himself as he returned to chasing the vans again.

Meanwhile somewhere behind him, Penny had entered a shopping centre parking lot. She needed to get rid of this robot but didn't want anymore innocent civilians to be harmed. She needed Bolt's help. Keeping just ahead of the lumbering robot that fortunately was fixated on her though a lot of cars were damaged, as she flitted swiftly around and through them.

Penny tapped on a little button on the small control panel of the kick-scooter. A small screen popped up. On it a dot was moving rapidly, this was Bolt and, she realized with relief, he was just a few blocks from her. Changing direction, she quickly headed on a parallel course that would, hopefully, carry her ahead of the vans Bolt was chasing. She had a plan.

The bullets that had been dogging her heels had stopped, she realized. Looking behind her quickly, she saw the robot changing armaments. A grenade shot toward her and she had seconds to avoid it. An empty warehouse came up on her left side and she ducked swiftly into the barely hanging doors. They splintered as her kick-scooter blasted through, a different blast giving her more momentum as the grenade struck a lamp post where she'd been and the concussion wave pushed her scooter half way across the warehouse floor.

She nearly loss control of her transport but held on grimly until she had it firmly back under her control and hurried the rest of the distance toward a large, dirty display window. Her scanner told her going through it would bring her at the head of the chase. Behind her there was an explosion, the robot was making a new door through the warehouse as he pursued her.

"That's right… keep on following me like a good little robot!" Penny muttered as she focused on getting to Bolt as fast as she could.

Her partner, Bolt, had nearly caught the rear van of the convoy, but just as he was within ten feet, the rear door slammed open revealing two henchmen pointing guns at him. They started firing, but thanks to his super speed, Bolt was able to evade the deadly spray of bullets.

Using his laser eyes, he blew the weapons apart making them yell. Distracted they couldn't stop him from leaping into the back of the van where he plowed into the henchmen, knocking them out cold. A quick look around, showed him the briefcase wasn't in this vehicle. Before jumping back out to the street, Bolt heard the driver of the van yell to his unconscious colleagues asking if they had gotten the dog.

"Guys, did you get him?" He bellowed as he kept his eyes on the road. "Because if you didn't, then you better do it fast, we've got ten minutes left to catch our plane."

"The airport! So that's where they're heading… I have to tell Penny!" Bolt realized then he remembered something else… he'd left her behind. "Oh, man… I knew I'd forgotten something important." He growled to himself.

He prepared to jump out of the van when he heard an explosion just near where they were passing. Staring out the rear of the van, he saw Penny burst through a building followed moment later by a robot who missed her and hit a car some lengths behind the speeding van.

"Penny!" He cried, jumping from the van at a run to return to Penny's side. He had to stop that robot before it managed to hurt or kill her.

Penny spotted Bolt charging toward. She could see he had something in mind so she speeded up to pass him and get out of the target area of the robot.

Once his partner was out of danger, Bolt concentrated and fired his laser eyes at the asphalt just ahead of the robot melting it into gooey tar. The robot didn't note the change in the road surface and kept coming headlong in the sticky mess. It was brought to a halt instantly causing it to fall face first… hard… to the street. This apparently stunned the robot enough to make it suspend its attack while it tried to extricate itself.

Now that the robot was out of the picture temporarily, Penny focused on going after the vans once more. Unfortunately, taking out the robot had allowed their enemy to get a lot of distance on them.

The helicopters following the vans reported the pursuit had broken off which pleased the van drivers who speeded up to make their flight on time.

Penny wasn't to be deterred. She continued to race after the rapidly vanishing vans. Bolt had managed to catch up and they chased the vans together. A helicopter pilot reported their pursuers were back. The team leader ordered his convoy to head for the freeway and had the choppers prevent their enemies from following and finding out where they were going.

Once the vans and motorcycles reached the freeway, they picked up speed and pulled away from Penny and Bolt. The choppers paused behind the convoy and blasted the freeway entrances before racing to catch up with their fellows. Many drivers had the misfortune of being in the way and were turned into fireballs by the missiles from the choppers.

Penny nearly ran into the torn up street, but Bolt had seen what the choppers had done and cut across her path, warning her off. She screeched to a halt just short of the blasted path and huffed angrily as she watched her enemies get further and further away.

Bolt had rejoined her, but she hadn't noticed his presence yet. She'd dropped her backpack beside her. Her shoulders slumped and tears hovered in her eyes at the thought of losing her one possible link to finding her father.

She had no idea where they were headed and it might be a long time before she was able to get a lead on Calico's location.

Bolt could see Penny was very upset and guess the reason for it. He needed to tell her he knew where the vans were going and have them get moving before they boarded their plane.

Laying to one side of the blasted area was a road sign. It looked like a herd of elephants had danced on top of it but it still could be read. He turned his head and barked urgently at Penny to get her attention.

Frowning, Penny stared at him confused until he patted the sign with his paw. She came to his side and read, "Airport...next exit." She looked at Bolt. "Their going to the airport, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Excitement lighting her voice.

Bolt barked excitedly. Penny was relieved, "Great, now we know where they are going but now we have to find a way to get there since the road is out." She went back to her kick-scooter and picked up her backpack. Checking her GPS, she discovered a route that would get her to the airport quicker. She put away her GPS and took out an object that looked like a red leash.

"Hey, Bolt, feel like a little run?" She asked with a smile, holding out the leash. Bolt barked happily and came to take the leash in his mouth.

She had mounted her kick-scooter, put her backpack over her shoulders and gripped the handlebars tightly and gave the command, "Okay Bolt… zoom-zoom!

In response to her order, Bolt took off at super speed in the direction she had indicated to him. Turning away from the damaged freeway, he avoided the snarled traffic and took Penny through the park where there were less obstacles and, more importantly, less people that could be hurt.

"Hurry, Bolt! There's no time to waste!" Penny shouted.

"Don't worry, Penny! I'll get you to that airport faster than a bullet or my name ain't Bolt!" The dog thought.

He ran through the streets, zigzagging, avoiding any kind of collisions. Lucky for them the streets were mostly downhill in this part of the city and all converged to one single, main avenue, right next to the harbour.

The only problem with this route was they had to pass through the docks, where cargo was unloaded at all times of the day. This made the area very dangerous but it was the only way to reach their destination as fast as possible.

As they entered the harbour throughway, a car came flying toward them obviously thrown, nearly crushing them. It struck the side of a docked ship and blew up in a spectacular flash of flames.

Bolt and Penny were stunned. What had tossed the car? They didn't have long to wait as the robot made an appearance from around the corner of a warehouse across the road leading to the docks. It appeared to be eager to finish its mission.

"Target relocated! Obliterate!" It boomed.

"Bolt, head for the docks! I have a plan!" Penny ordered the dog.

Obeying his mistress' order, Bolt raced down the incline and toward the road leading to the docks as fast as he could. Entry to the docks proper was guarded by two security people. Ignoring them, Bolt used his laser eye vision to blast through the barrier causing the two guards to leap away to safety.

Now unimpeded, the dog raced down the lane filled with huge metal containers stacked in towering stacks. He quickly ducked between the stacks, putting distance between them and the robot. Their pursuer plowed what was left of the gate and used its x-ray sensors to try and locate the pair among the metal containers. He spotted them not far from him and began to fire its armaments, blowing containers sky high and creating chaos.

As the world roared around them, Penny looked for something that would take out the robot permanently. The maze of containers was confusing and very quickly they were lost. They spotted a van and followed it which took them to what could have been described as a square of open area surrounded by piled containers and magnetic cranes. It was a parking area.

The area was filled with cars and to one side of the square was a white building which she guessed was some kind of office for this part of the docks.

"Halt here, Bolt." Penny said, looking around then she kneeled down and whispered something into the dog's ear.

When the robot finally located them, all it saw was Penny standing next to her kick-scooter with Bolt standing beside her.

The pair wore twin smirks which said plainly, "Come and get us you hunk of junk!" Seeing only that its target was where it wanted them, the robot lumbered rapidly toward them, preparing to fire all its armaments to wipe out its target.

It never got the chance to fire a single weapon. The moment it was within firing range, Bolt used his laser-eye vision to melt the cable suspending a container in the air. Within seconds of its cable being burned through, the container came crashing down on top of the robot.

The air filled with the roar of the container hitting the robot and smashing it to the ground. There was no way the machine was coming back from that.

"There, that should do it!" Penny said with satisfaction, a mischievous smile on her face.

Unfortunately for them, physics could not be applied to that merciless robot. A couple of seconds after the container fell on the robot, an explosion occurred, sending pieces of twisted and broken metal all over the place then from the middle of the flames burst the robot. It was damaged, no doubt about that but not out like they hoped.

This time, Bolt and Penny had been able to damage it but it could still move. Its left arm looked like it was about to fall off and its chest was damaged, with fissures running across it. The head looked like it had been used for soccer practice. As for the legs, they had sustained only minor damage. Raising its right arm, it began pointing at Penny just as something started to fall on top of it. It was a liquid similar to water, but it released a vapour when it cam into contact with something. It was leaking from a white metal cylinder that said "Liquid Nitrogen". In a matter of seconds, the robot became frozen solid.

Knowing what to do next, Bolt charged the frozen robot while thinking, 'Like Arnold Schwarzenegger would say on "Terminator 2: Judgement Day", Hasta La Vista, baby!' He plowed into the robot, shattering it to bits.

The scene was almost surrealistic. The robot that had been chasing them for more than fifty blocks since they exited the building that was assaulted by Calico's henchmen was reduced to nothing more than frozen scrap metal.

Bolt shook off his head and howled, celebrating their victory over the mechanical menace that had been after them. Penny laughed, but stopped when she heard the sound of a distant plane starting its engines. There was still a job to do!

She whistled for Bolt as she jumped aboard her kick-scooter, handed Bolt the leash and said, "Let's go boy! We still have Calico's henchmen to catch!"

Bolt gave a quick bark, took the leash and quickly led her out of the dockyards and to the airport where they now had to find their target among the many planes getting ready to leave.


End file.
